<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Samus &amp; Pit - The Breaking of the Bounty Hunter by Umbrelloid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449475">Samus &amp; Pit - The Breaking of the Bounty Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid'>Umbrelloid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Huge Breasts, Stomach Bulge, huge ass, huge cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a game of Strip Poker, Samus pays the penalty - becoming a sleeve for Pit's enormous, throbbing dick.</p><p>-</p><p> <a href="https://umbrelloid.itch.io/champion-of-venus">Champion of Venus - Version 0.1.5 is out now!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samus Aran/Pit (Kid Icarus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samus’s poker face was awful. She glared at her cards with furrowed brows, as though trying to wring a winning hand from an obviously hopeless situation. When she raised her eyes to Pit, she saw him smiling gently, his eyes narrowed with amusement as he watched her melt into a pit of despair. Her shoulders rose in annoyance, and she bit her bottom lip as she returned to studying the faces of her hopeless hand.</p><p>“Best two out of three?” she suggested weakly.</p><p>“Sorry,” said Pit, “but I’m happy keeping our deal the way it is.”</p><p>Samus sighed loudly. She’d already stripped out of her shirt, her skirt, and her socks, leaving her in nothing but her blue bra and panties, her smooth cleavage not only exposed but squishing outwards as she leaned more heavily against the table. Her thick ass spilled outwards to engulf the chair seat. Meanwhile, whether by luck or skill, Pit was fully clothed and enjoying every second of his victory. He leaned back as a savage smirk burst across his face, no longer able to hide it. Samus flushed red when she saw it, and hastily raised her cards so they blocked their view of each other’s eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay to quit,” Pit said. “Save yourself the embarrassment.”</p><p>Samus looked like she wanted to resist, but at last she sighed, shook her head, and said, “I fold.”</p><p>Pit showed her his hand. Her eyes went wide. He snickered as he collected the cards. “What? I never said I had a good hand.”</p><p>“You were bluffing!”</p><p>“That’s kinda the whole point of the game.” Pit winked and slung one leg over the other, resting his hands in his lap. “Okay, time to strip. Let’s see those massive hooters of yours, Samus.~”</p><p>Samus stiffened at his lewd tone of voice, but she knew she had no choice. Rising from her chair, she reached behind her back and fiddled with her bra strap. She glared at Pit as the strap came loose, and pinching both ends, slowly released the pressure on her chest. Pit blew a soft sigh of delight, uncrossing his legs as Samus’s enormous, pale breasts came slowly free: their pillowy weights contesting with the bra’s weakening elastic until, at last, they spilled into the open, wobbling briefly before matching the in-out motions of her breathing. Samus blushed brightly, shutting her eyes and looking away as she exposed her tits. Her bra dangled from her right hand, while her left hung limply by her side. “Ogle all you like,” she said tensely. “I’ll win the next game.”</p><p>Pit stood and silently approached Samus. She was so tall that he only came up to chest-height – perfect for plunging his head deep between her breasts and holding himself there for hours. That was something he didn’t do, though the temptation nearly overpowered him. He rested his hands on Samus’s hips, just his fingertips tickling her smooth skin, appreciating her form with his eyes and his touch. He watched Samus’s lips tighten as his hands crept upwards and inwards, along the smooth slope of her waist, before sliding his arms around her and rising on his tiptoes to kiss her chin. Samus grunted in surprise, raising her guard for a second…before letting out her pent-up breath with a sigh, allowing her blue eyes to partially open.</p><p>“I’m done with strip poker,” Pit said airily, enjoying the way her breasts bunched up against his chest and collar. “I think it’s fair to say you lost.”</p><p>“I-I’m still wearing my panties—ah!” Samus gasped as Pit tugged her skimpy, blue panties down, exposing her slender, hairless pussylips in one sharp tug.</p><p>“Are you?” Pit purred, stepping back and admiring her full figure, naked and nervous before him. The bulge in his pants was growing out of control, swelling steadily down his leg as he lusted after Samus. She could only look away and gnaw at her lip. What an impossible boyfriend… She’d never encountered a man quite as smug, sly, or lustful as Pit – but after all, he had a lot to be smug about. He’d bagged the galaxy’s greatest bounty hunter for a girlfriend, a woman whose boobs could engulf his entire head, and who couldn’t keep her eyes off his enormous boner… Pit slid a hand down to grope his own member through his pants, smiling at Samus as he sauntered back to the chair. Sitting and spreading his legs, he gestured under the table. “It’s time for your forfeit.”</p><p>Samus swallowed nervously, but after a long moment of hesitation, she complied. Even her walk was sexy, her wide hips sashaying with every step – and when she made to duck under the table, she paused half-stooped, her boobs hanging gorgeously, heavily, before Pit’s eyes. She glared at him. “I’ll win next time.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will,” Pit said cheerfully, and as she slid under the table, he sighed happily, dropping the teasing twinge in his expression. He shoved his chair up close to the table and kept his legs far apart, offering his bulge to the kneeling Samus. “I hope you’re comfortable down there.”</p><p>Samus didn’t respond. In fact, for a few moments, Pit felt nothing…until a slender, strong hand cupped the head of his cock through his tightly strained pants, squeezing it gently, then trailing a slow massage up his immense, vein-riddled shaft. Pit blew a hiss of pleasure over his tongue, resting his hands on the table, beads of sweat beginning to prickle the small of his back. When Samus reached his base, she gave his member a tight, almost painful squeeze…and when she let go, Pit felt something else. Hot breaths against his navel, washing through the fabric of his shirt. He squirmed as Samus pinched his zipper between her teeth and dragged it slowly down. By now his domineering persona had almost completely washed away, replaced by a panting, blushing, blurry-eyed daze. He felt numb everywhere but his cock, since so much blood was flowing from his petite body into his monstrous prick. His toes curled in his socks, and he busied his hands by shuffling the cards…</p><p>Down beneath the table, Samus was busy, too. Once she’d unzipped Pit’s pants, she leaned back and glared at the exposed, throbbing base of his cock, so massive it pushed out the waistband of his boxers. She was breathing heavily now, her chest heaving, specks of sweat glinting across the massive expanse of her boobs. She pushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes, took an extra-deep, steadying breath, and then grasped Pit’s pants once again. When she pulled this time, she didn’t stop until the garment was crumpled around his ankles. His boxers were exposed, strained to the brink by his enormous erection, followed by his slender legs. His dick speared out the leg of his boxers and almost to his knee, and when his throbbing, pink cockhead emerged into the hot winds of Samus’s breaths, she gave a deep groan of desire. She could no longer disguise how much she longed for his dick, and the desire showed clearly on her face. Though neither of them could look into each other’s eyes, she got a strong impression of how Pit was feeling: his skinny legs twitched and tensed with each and every touch to his hyper-sensitive cock, and Samus hadn’t even made skin contact yet. Again with her teeth, she leaned forward and pinched the fabric of his boxer shorts, then leaned slooowly back. Pit raised his legs, allowing his girlfriend to undress him, and the boxers slid gracefully down…until the waistband cleared his cockhead.</p><p>At that moment, his cock erupted from its restraints and WHAPPED against the underside of the table, bucking out a thick coil of precum that sailed over Samus’s head and splattered across her asscheeks. His huge, mango-sized nuts spilled forth too, hanging off the edge of the chair and throbbing, churning, gurgling up cream like a pair of factories… Samus gazed upon Pit’s naked monstercock, her blue eyes losing focus, shoulders sagging as her primal, breeding instincts awakened. She eventually dragged herself back to focus, wiping her drooling lips and catching her breath. She wouldn’t let herself lose to this thing…even if the very thought of it rough-pumping her cunt was nearly enough to make her squirt.</p><p>“You look all pent-up,” Samus murmured as she slid a hand between her thighs. “I hope you don’t blow your load too soon…”</p><p>“O-Of course not,” Pit said tightly. “I’m more worried about your mind breaking…the moment I ram it inside…”</p><p>Samus rolled her eyes, then leaned into the well of heat between Pit’s thighs and beneath his cock and above his balls. Without another moment’s hesitation, Samus kissed his hilt, burying her mouth and nose into his boner’s softest, most sensitive spot and suckling gently on his skin. Pit gasped in delight, and Samus heard his hands hit the table overhead as he shuddered and writhed. She’d known Pit long enough, now, to have a firm grasp of his weak points – and assault them with whorish abandon. “Mmn…” She grazed her teeth against his urethral ridge before ducking down to suckle on his balls, rolling her lips and tongue all over those throbbing, over-active globes. She opened her mouth wide, covering as much of one testicle as she could with her rolled-out tongue, rippling and flicking the long muscle in enticing patterns across his sack, watching Pit’s cock throb and strain with lust overhead. Further spurts of precum landed on her asscheeks and heels, thicker and more copious than most men could produce in an entire load. Samus knew she risked melting in the fires of her own lust, but so long as she kept control, she thought she could make it through this…</p><p>“Hahh…” Pit reached down below and curled his fingers through Samus’s hair. He loved it when she got all dominant, thinking she could reduce him to a squirming little pet. If he were any other man, that might just be the case, but Pit had seen Samus twitching after a rough fuckfest, all her holes gaped, mindlessly begging for more while he stood over her… No matter how hard she tried to take control, today would end up no different. “Nngh…I didn’t know you were this skilled,” Pit purred, guiding her up and back, making her long sheet of a tongue trail up his shaft. “But I know somewhere better to show off your skills.”</p><p>Samus didn’t resist: she knew she looked like a mindless bimbo, mouth wide open, eyes fixed on the throbbing slab of meat before her, its taste on her tongue – but the fact was, she wanted it inside her. And what was wrong with that? She could impress her will on Pit far better with her mouth and throat than with just her lips and tongue. Soon he’d be her docile boy-toy, unable to say ‘no’ to Mommy… “Ahhm…” She flicked her tongue off of his cockhead, huffing and puffing hot, wet breaths over it as Pit grasped his hilt and stroked it slowly. His cock fattened briefly, and a thick rope of seed launched itself into the back of Samus’s mouth, overflowing her bottom teeth and  spilling down her chin. She tried to shut her mouth, but Pit’s thumb hooked inside of it, and she gargled helplessly, swallowing open-mouthed, her uvula rippling to force all that yummy, creamy cum down her gullet. Her eyes were starting to water, sweat and drool marking her as the cock-craving slut she was. She grasped Pit’s member in both hands, not stroking it but pulling herself onto it – stuffing her maw with his immense, veiny girth! “Auhmf!”</p><p>Pit groaned with delight when the silky wetness of Samus’s mouth engulfed his cockhead: she practically had to stretch her face around it, straining her jaw to the limit and bulging her cheeks around his brutal fuckhammer, tears springing afresh from her narrowing eyes as she bobbed her head frantically on his dick. Glg, glg, glmph, glgh… His cockhead punched her uvula with each desperate glug, spurting thick splatters of cream which she swallowed down or ejected from her nostrils in spluttering coughs. She couldn’t stop pumping her face on his dick, devolving into a hungry onahole, showing her true colours at last. Maybe she still thought she was dominating him – even now, kneeling naked under the table and choking on his cock, while he lounged comfortably in the chair – but the truth was self-evident. Pit tightened his grip on her hair, tugging it sharply, letting her know she belonged to him – and emphasising that fact by pulling her deeper onto his cock. Glurrkh… Samus’s eyes rolled back as his cock entered her throat. Her jaw dislocated, her maw stretched unbearably wide around her master’s fuckpillar, her slender neck distending to an obscene girth. Her proud, athletic body, built for taking down space pirates across the galaxy, was being repurposed into a set of sloppy holes for Pit’s giant dick. He pulled her down until her lips kissed his pelvis, every last inch of his schlong lodged amidst the rippling, bumpy walls of her esophagus. She spluttered pitifully on his cock, blowing ropes of saliva down his balls while her eyes glazed with bliss. This was her true calling.</p><p>Pit started to pump Samus back and forth, never letting her withdraw enough to take a breath. Half of his cock emerged from her lips, slick and shiny and dripping throatslop from every inch – only to shunt back inside as her face plunged forwards again. Glurk! Glulk! Hullgk! Samus went cross-eyed, her face burning red. As Pit grew more forceful, her massive boobs started to bounce and jostle with each pump, smacking together and splattering sweat from her cleavage. He was fucking her all the way to the sphincter of her stomach, straightening her spine, reminding her she was nothing but his pathetic dicksleeve. Faster and faster, slamming her mouth and nose against his base, messing up her face with more tears, more saliva, more slime, Pit huffing and puffing from the exertion… Soon her arms dropped limp by her sides, no longer able to expend energy grappling his cock. She was quickly running out of oxygen, but she didn’t want this to stop: even the importance of breathing was secondary to pleasuring Pit’s monstercock.</p><p>“Such a…good girl,” Pit growled in the depths of pleasure. He lifted his legs over Samus’s shoulders, resting them there while he deepened his pumps, fucking her throat with the last third of his dick, jerking her back and forth with both hands. One thumb hooked into the corner of her lips, stretching them even further. Her soggy gurgles, croaks, and squawks only made him hornier, and at last, he lost all control. His thighs slammed inwards, clamping Samus’s head against his pelvis with a final, low-pitched glurk. Pit arched his back, shunting his hips forwards and crying out as he came inside her. With every inch buried in her gullet, he fired his load straight into Samus’s belly, flooding it with cream by the bucketload. She trembled, her eyes rolling up and back in ecstatic despair as she hit her own orgasm in time with Pit’s, bucking her hips weakly, squirting like a firehose from being so brutally facefucked. Her tight tummy swelled around Pit’s load, bloating bigger and rounder with each passing second, wobbling under her tits as she shuddered and twitched. She was still cumming when she passed out, her eyelids drooping over blurry blue hues, her weight sagging forwards onto Pit’s cock. He didn’t care: he focused on his own raging orgasm, huffing and puffing, enjoying every spurt…until at last, as cum bubbled out of Samus’s asshole, the stream died down.</p><p>Pit panted for air. He used the thumb hooked in Samus’s mouth to push her slowly back, admiring her blacked-out eyes and the sloppy sheen of drool she left on his softening cock. Her throat polished every last inch of his member, and when his tip burst from her mouth in a rain of spittle, there wasn’t a drop of cum to be seen. Samus’s huge spunk-sack of a belly wobbled, fatter than her tits, her stomach and guts packed to the brim with more jizz than any woman was built to handle. Each session seemed to sluttify Samus’s body even more, making her less of a bounty hunter and more of a cumdumpster. Pit was all too happy to watch her change, guiding her along the way…</p><p>He slapped her across the face, awakening her with a sharp gasp for air. Samus panted desperately, filling her lungs with precious oxygen, her tits heaving rapidly in and out, dangling from Pit’s grip on her ponytail. She stared at his colossal prick, only semi-soft after blowing such a monstrous load…and in that moment, she realised just how far she’d fallen. She made a whimpering sound…</p><p>…and then gargled happily, as Pit plunged her onto his cock once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Samus Sells Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Samus gets used by a bunch of brutes at a nightclub.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later…</p><p>“A-Are you sure about this?” Samus asked, hugging her arms under her chest. She was dressed in her Zero Suit, every curve defined in glorious detail. “I thought…you wanted me all to yourself…”</p><p>“You are mine,” said Pit with a grin. “That’s exactly why you’re going to do this for me.”</p><p>Samus gulped, then got up and stepped through the office door. In the small lounge beyond, her first client awaited her. He was… Huge wasn’t the right word to use for the monstrous slob of a man, thick with fat and muscle, his very being seeming to radiate a powerful aura of sex and sweat. He rose to greet her, and Samus’s eyes widened as his full statue became apparent: he was two feet taller than her, towering over even her impressive height. She extended a hand nervously and watched his own powerful mitt devour it, squeezing tightly.</p><p>“H-Hello,” she murmured, looking in every direction but her client. “I-I hope…I hope you’re ready for the night of your life—mmph!” She yelped, her voice instantly muffled as the brute grabbed her chin, lifted her onto her tiptoes, and bent down to kiss her. His mouth smushed over her own, sucking and plunging, swirling his tongue into the deepest depths of her maw. Samus groaned softly as his worm-like lips spread across her face, eclipsing her chin and her nose, threatening to fold over her eyes… He pulled back at the last second, parting his lips from hers with a vacuuming pop, spraying spittle that splattered all over her blushing face.</p><p>“Pleased to make your acquaintance, darlin’,” the brute murmured, caressing her cheek with a thumb…before sliding his hand down to her jutting chest and brazenly groping her left breast. Samus gasped and tensed as he squeezed her sensitive udder through the blue material, dragging his thumb in slow circles around her nipple, never letting his eyes leave hers. He licked his lips slowly. “How flexible are you?”</p><p>Samus’s deeply-ingrained instinct was to lash out, to kick this guy’s ass, but her devotion to Pit prevented her from doing do. She shuddered and pressed her thighs together. Just what was with this guy? His very presence seemed to provoke a response in her animal brain, kicking her breeding instincts into overdrive. The more he stared at her, the hotter she felt. “I’m…I’m flexible…”</p><p>He released her, stepping back to the sofa and sitting down with a low cackle playing in his throat. He spread his knees wide, patted his lap, and said, “Show me.”</p><p>Samus understood what he was asking for, but she’d never given a lapdance in her life. She closed her eyes and practised her breathing techniques…and a moment later, when she opened her eyes again, they were blue steel. She mounted the monstrous male’s lap, glaring down at the massive bulge coiled up in the seat of his pants, and then rose into a wide stance, her heels planted on either side of his thighs. She swished her hips from side to side, ever so slowly trailing her fingertips from her neck down to her groin. “Like this?” she purred in as intense a voice as she could muster.</p><p>“Perfect,” the brute growled, leaning further back and staring at her body. Samus hummed, half-grinning, then hiked a leg over the backrest so her thigh framed her client’s face, her buttcheeks wobbling close to his eyes, her cameltoe clearly outlined in her suit. She shook her hips jauntily, jiggling her cheeks for his viewing pleasure, then started to thrust long, slow pumps before his face. If she was going to dance for a monster like this, then she refused to be his puppet.</p><p>“You know,” she said, “if you’re a good boy, you might just get a reward.”</p><p>The brute seemed amused by the sudden shift in Samus’s attitude. “A reward, huh? What kind?”</p><p>“Oh, I haven’t decided yet, but it might just involve something hot and wet wrapping around that cock of yours…”</p><p>“Interesting.” The brute reached up and pinched Samus’s face between his fingers, squishing her lips outwards in a slutty pucker. “You really think you can take it?”</p><p>Samus could see his bulge throbbing, straining against the tightness of his pants. “Let’s say I have some…experience.”</p><p>“It’s your funeral, babe.” He released her and watched her turn, perking her thick ass towards him and twerking it in his face. He grasped her calves gently as she bucked her rear up and down, up and down, clapping and plapping her gorgeous cheeks. “Perfection,” he growled, and before Samus could do a think about it, he stabbed two fingers against her plump cameltoe, plunging his thick digits into her pussy! She cried out, her tongue spilling from her mouth as her eyes lost focus. She was being roughly fingered her through her Zero Suit’s stretchy material, and she could no longer control her own breathing: her tits hung beneath her, wobbling with each jolt his thrusting hand sent through her body.</p><p>“Ah…ahn…!” Samus whimpered in despair, tormented with pleasure, stooping low with her hands on her knees as he rhythmically pumped her squeezing cunt. “I-Is that…all you’ve got…?” she managed to bark at last, looking back over her shoulder. “Come on… Put your back into it!”</p><p>The brute slapped her ass, making her cry out shrilly. “Give it up, whore,” he said, punching his fingers all the way into her cunt – so her latex-clad lips sucked helplessly around his knuckles. His digits curled inside her, dragging roughly against the roof of her tight, tender pussy. “Now here’s my offer to you: if you’re a good girl, maybe I’ll make you cum a hundred times before the night’s over.”</p><p>“A-A hundred times?” Samus moaned in disbelief, already trembling on the verge of orgasm. All it would take was one hard thrust – but instead of pushing her over the edge, the brute pulled slowly back, drawing his fingers out of her. “Hohh… Why’d you stop--?”</p><p>And then he slapped her ass again. The shock of the impact sent Samus’s eyes careening up and back into their sockets, her shoulderblades arching outwards, her teeth clamping together as she came like the pitiful slut she was. She squealed as she came, squirting through her Zero Suit, shuddering and wildly bucking her hips in ecstasy. The brute clamped his mouth over her pussy and sucked on it, rippling his tongue in and out of her, making her wish she wasn’t wearing the skintight suit. When she pressed back against him, he knew her resistance was over.</p><p>“Ha…haahh…” Samus panted for air once her orgasm died down, her knees buckling so she fell directly onto the brute’s lap, her thick ass mounted on his groin. He grinned and grasped her hips, pressing her down, making her feel his growing heat.</p><p>“That’s one,” the brute said. “Ready for the other ninety-nine?”</p><p>“Hnngh…”</p><p>Taking that as a ‘yes’, the monstrous male lifted Samus bodily and laid her upon the table in front of the sofa, sprawled out on her back with her head dangling off the edge. He stood, and as she watched upside-down, he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. His cock was immense, a heaving slab of fuckmeat riddled with thick veins from base to tip, far fatter than Pit’s – at thick at the mid-point as Samus’s waist! When he grasped his steaming megacock and began to stroke it, Samus shook her head – but before she could offer any kind of protest, he pressed his cockhead tightly against her mouth and muffled her to silence. One huge hand fell on her neck, the other on her heaving breasts, mashing and mauling her udders beneath his palm. Samus coughed violently; the musk emanating from his cock filled her lungs with an unbearable, acrid sensation, making her entire body writhed in revulsion – but for all the disgust she felt, she wanted that thing inside her. Her eyes narrowed, and she started to kiss his cockhead sweetly, pecking it over and over again while his big, powerful hands dragged roughly up and down his shaft.</p><p>“That’s what I like to see,” he growled, bracing himself for entry. “Ready to be worn like a condom?”</p><p>Whether Samus was ready or not mattered little to her client: with a heavy whuff of breath, he RAMMED his hips forward. Samus was treated to the sensation of having her throat stretched wider than and woman’s had stretched before, gargling on a cock thicker than her leg, her eyes flying back in their sockets as she choked and spluttered and blew lines of saliva down that heaving—</p><p>He started to thrust. Violently. And Samus’s mind went away. She arched and writhed on the table, thrashing her midsection up and down like a fish dying on land, her upper body pinned down by the brute’s hold on her obscenely bloated neck. She watched his monstrous balls swing back and forth, closer and closer, soon eclipsing her vision with throbbing, sweaty flesh as they clobbered against her face. He was coring her out, gouging her innards with his obscene megacock, shoving her internal organs aside to make way for his giant bitch-breaker…</p><p>And Samus came for the second time, lifting her hips and shuddering in bliss. She couldn’t believe it. What was happening to her body – to her mind? Each shuddering jolt made her tits bounce down to her midriff and up to her chin, her asscheeks pancaking out on the table. Spittle and slime ran down over her eyes and drizzled from her ponytail. This was all too much for Samus to handle. She was going to break--!</p><p>“Hnng--!” The brute snarled as he hit his peak, squeezing her neck so tightly that the veins in her face stood out, forcing every last inch of his gargantuan fuckhammer into her and exploding into her stomach, flooding her with blast after thick, intestine-clogging blast of splooge. Samus’s eyes glazed over as he bucked against her, nearly losing consciousness. His balls throbbed over her face, driving the deluge up his cumvein and into Samus’s body. Her belly bloated, swelling drastically toward the ceiling, until the tide passed through her guts and sprayed out of her asshole, jetting all the way to the opposite wall! Samus was at the heart of a raging storm, unable to do anything but endure the thundering cascade, absorbing the brute’s musk into her lungs and his sweat into her skin…</p><p>Once he was done, he rooted his monstercock out of her throat with a long, slimy glaaarkkk and smacked his schlong on her tits. He was still rock-hard, and showed no signs of slowing down. In fact, as he looked down on Samus’s bloated, spurting form, he chuckled violently.</p><p>“That’s the precum cleared out. Now it’s time for some real fucking.” Samus panicked when she heard that, but she was too full, too sluggish to resist when he pressed a palm on her swollen stomach and bore gradually downwards. The pressure forced his cum in both directions, and Samus started to hose spunk from her ass and mouth, gagging and gargling, eyes rolling way back in their sockets as she steadily deflated. “Good slut,” the brute said. “You’re like elastic.”</p><p>Once Samus was more or less flat again – and the table and sofa were drenched in spunk – the brute flipped her onto her back and walked around to the other side. She kicked at his chest, but her struggles were feeble at best, and he caught her thighs with ease. Pressing her legs backwards, he pinned the squealing Samus in a mating press, his cockhead pressed against her cameltoe. She watched him over the horizons of her heaving tits, panting for air, wondering just what that horrific dick would do to her pussy. “W-Wait,” she said, but to no avail: in the next instant, the brute’s hips surged forwards and upwards, thrusting his enormous cock through the material of her Zero Suit and all the way into her womb! Spittle burst from Samus’s lips as a bulge shot up her torso, spreading her tits around its tip. She came again, pathetically, eeping and croaking, her pussy and core muscles rippling around the brute’s fuckhammer while he got comfy inside her. Once he settled down, he squeezed her thighs tighter and started to pump her cunt without mercy. The bulge lurched up and down, punching Samus’s chin with every thrust, bouncing her breasts around its jostling mass. The grinding sensation filled Samus’s being, making her feel like her entire body was a pussy. “Haaa!” she squealed, arching her back and clenching her teeth, struggling to endure the overwhelming pleasure – and failing utterly. Before long she heard her own voice calling out: “Harder! Harder!” Pit, in the next room, would undoubtedly hear her cries, but this was what he’d wanted all along: to send Samus down a deepening pit of depravity, to watch her sink into the depths… And here she was, screaming, begging to be bred by this monster of a man. When she came yet again, she gurgled in bliss, momentarily forgetting she was even human as the world melted into raw pleasure.</p><p>CLOP CLOP CLOP SCHLOP CLOPF! His hips collided with hers again and again, her asscheeks barely serving to cushion the rampant pounding. Her toes curled over her head as the monster fucked her, driving his massive weight against her, spurting precum into her womb. He was already close to cumming again: she could tell by the look in his eyes, the way his chest heaved and his shoulders raised, but she couldn’t even brace herself for impact.</p><p>He snarled, bottomed out in her cunt, and erupted, holding himself balls-deep as he flooded her womb with gallons of jizz. Her belly swelled at a violent rate, higher and higher by the second, while the brute rumbled and groaned in pleasure. Splrrrt! Spluurrrttt! Samus’s insides were washed white with hot, fertile ballslop for nearly a minute, at the end of which the brute sighed and pulled slowly out of her. The squelching noise made Samus look down, but she couldn’t see anything past the jut of her belly. Her Zero Suit was starting to tear around her cum-gut, which wobbled gently back and forth as she shifted and squirmed. “Hahh…”</p><p>Then the brute hoisted his cock onto her stomach, and she saw he was just as hard as before. She froze, huffing and puffing for air, the full reality of the situation dawning on her. Just how many times did he plan to fuck her before the end? One-hundred orgasms… Would her mind still be intact by the end of it?</p><p>“Ready for the next round?” the brute asked, grinning. He rested a palm on her belly, preparing to press down. Samus whimpered gently.</p><p>In the other room, Pit grinned and counted his money as the sounds of violent clapping started up again. His relationship with Samus was turning into a profitable venture.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>